Markets for luxury items such as diamonds and fine wine tend to be illiquid at least in part because of the difficulty in acquiring luxury items and the difficulty of bringing the luxury items to market. The present invention relates to systems and methods for improving the liquidity and distribution network for luxury items.
It would be desirable to provide systems and methods that provide the liquidity and distribution network for luxury items.